kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
24. His Butler, Fluent
His Butler, Fluent (その執事、滔滔, Sono Shitsuji, Tōtō) is the twenty-fourth and final episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive proceed down the river in a small boat, heading toward the Tower Bridge the "Angels" made, which Sebastian calls the "Sacred Bridge." At the bridge, they see many moaning faces, and Ciel realizes the bridge is made from human sacrifices and Sebastian calls the believers worse than demons. Atop the bridge, Ash Landers revels in the view of the fire. Ciel blames Queen Victoria's death on him, and he says it was her fault for losing sight of the future. Ciel then orders Sebastian to kill the angel. While fighting, they become surrounded by a strange fog that ties Sebastian down and forms the mark Ciel was branded with while enslaved. This gives Ash the upper-hand, allowing him to cut off Sebastian's left arm. In the city below, the Grim Reapers work on collecting the souls and William T. Spears returns Grell Sutcliff's illegal death scythe to speed up the process of collecting. Grell and Undertaker take obvious delight in the massive reaping. Their work aids Sebastian, as it eliminates the souls holding him. Ash tries to call for Pluto, but he has been killed by the Phantomhive servants. Ash goes on a rampage as a result of this, and throw a barrage of feathers at Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian then asks Ciel to close his eyes, as he does not want him to see his demon form. Ciel agrees, and Sebastian changes into his demon form to cut down the angel, which allows him to gain the upper hand with ease, killing Ash in a little over 10 seconds. However, Ciel gives a smile, the falls off the bridge, forcing Sebastian to dive down to catch him. They return to the boat and paddle down the river. Meanwhile, Soma and Agni have arrived back in London to pass out curry buns to feed the population. A false queen also takes place of the slain one, and Randall comments that as long as the people believe, it does not matter that she is fake. Paula approaches Elizabeth Midford, who worries about the Phantomhive household. Ciel and Sebastian proceed down the river, surrounded by fog. The river shows clips from Ciel's life, and Sebastian comments that it is Ciel's magic play. Ciel wonders if he is already dead, but Sebastian tells him he is not yet. Sebastian gives Ciel the journal Tanaka wrote in, which reveals that Vincent knew the queen was going to slay them, and he asked Tanaka not to tell Ciel. That way, Ciel would remain loyal to the queen. Out of the water, Ciel scoops the blue ring Paula made to remind Elizabeth of Ciel, and Sebastian puts it on him. They land at secluded ruins, with a bench made of stone in the middle. Ciel sits down and asks if it would hurt when his soul will be consumed. Sebastian promises to be gentle as possible, but Ciel declines and tells him to be as brutal as he wants. Then Sebastian moves, presumably consuming Ciel's soul... Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Ash Landers *Grell Sutcliff *Undertaker *Angela Blanc *William T. Spears *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Pluto *Soma Asman Kadar *Agni *Arthur Randall *Paula *Elizabeth Midford *Angelina Dalles *Damian *Tanaka *Vincent Phantomhive Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji